coklat, junpei dan coklat untuk junpei
by allihyun
Summary: Junpei bilang di dunia ini ada tiga kategori coklat, coklat buatan Riko masuk kategori keempat [junpei/riko] [future!hc]


**coklat, junpei dan coklat untuk junpei**

**[JunRiko fanfiction]**

**Oneshot. Cheessy. Future!canon. Fluffy things**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**coklat, junpei dan coklat untuk junpei**

( c )** allihyun**

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi sekaligus penyaluran _plotbunny _yang mengesalkan /krik._

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Riko, aku belum pernah makan coklat buatanmu," kata Junpei pada satu hari, saat kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda melintasi jalan menanjak dengan Riko di boncengannya. Pegangannya mengerat, tekanan pada kakinya ditingkatkan, samar napas Junpei memberat. Tapi Junpei tidak mengeluh.

Riko di belakangnya memegang tas di pangkuannya sambil menahan ujung-ujung roknya agar tidak tersibak. Tangannya tidak melingkar pada pinggang Junpei. Pohon Akasia di kanan kiri jalan yang mereka lalui bergerak mengikuti aliran angin, merelakan beberapa helai daun lepas dari dahannya. Riko memandang guguran daun-daun itu pergi menjauh, dalam hati menyimpan pertanyaan untuk Junpei.

_Lantas kenapa?_

.

.

Berhari-hari setelahnya Riko masih mengunci bibirnya untuk bertanya. Dibiarkannya hal-hal terjadi begitu saja seperti biasanya. _Toh_, Junpei tidak bilang itu hal yang krusial. Junpei bahkan tidak melanjutkan percakapan soal coklat lagi ketika tanjakan pulang sekolah waktu itu berakhir. Waktu-waktu yang mereka jalin bersama pada kesempatan berikutnya pun tidak digunakan Junpei untuk membicarakan coklat lagi.

Mungkin, itu hanya sekedar pertanyaan iseng yang melintas di kepala Junpei tanpa sengaja dan lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memiliki implikasi penting bagi kesejahteraan otak si Kapten mata empat itu. Bukan hal serius yang perlu mendapat atensi khusus.

Tapi Riko yang tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Sejak itu, setiap melihat Junpei, Riko teringat coklat. Setiap melihat coklat, Riko teringat punggung Junpei yang membentenginya dari angin setiap kali mereka berboncengan.

Mungkin, Riko harus mencoba menanyakannya lagi pada Junpei nanti.

Tapi _'nanti'_ itu tak kunjung datang juga. Riko masih bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"Teppei, kalau aku membuat coklat kau mau memakannya tidak?"

Hari sudah senja ketika Riko bertanya pada Teppei di sela-sela latihan klub basket mereka. Seirin sebentar lagi akan kembali menghadapi Interhigh dan jadwal latihan mereka diperketat dua kali lipat. Teppei yang tungkainya pulih lebih cepat daripada yang siapapun bisa sangka belum bisa ikut berlatih bersama yang lain. Dia berdiri di sisi lapangan menemani Riko mengamati permainan _three-on-three_ yang tengah berlangsung di arena.

"Hmmm, mau-mau saja. Coklat _homemade_ selalu lebih enak karena tidak ada unsur komersial di dalamnya, apalagi yang membuat seorang gadis."

Seperti yang sudah diduga dari seorang Kiyoshi Teppei, jawabannya selalu menenangkan. Tapi Riko tidak puas. Gadis itu membuang napas sembari ekor matanya menangkap jeli tiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh anak asuhnya di lapangan.

"Menurutmu, Junpei-_kun _mau makan coklat buatanku tidak ya?"

Teppei tertawa lalu bilang Junpei pasti akan sangat senang. Dia juga bilang kalau Junpei diam-diam sering _senewen_ di pertengahan bulan Februari kemarin. Alasan Junpei sederhana, kekasihnya bukan tipe gadis yang suka mengadakan selebrasi di tanggal-tanggal tertentu dan itu membuat Junpei sedikit hambar.

Riko tertohok.

"Selebrasi macam apa memangnya yang dia mau? Lagipula Februari memang seharusnya aku berbuat apa untuknya?"

"Februari pertengahan, kau gadis tapi tidak tahu. Harus kuakui kau payah,Riko."

"Katakan langsung padaku atau kutambah porsi latihanmu minggu depan, Teppei!"

Tawa Teppei pecah, matanya menyipit dan jadi berair,

"Semua orang tahu Februari bulan kasih sayang, Riko. Tanggal empat belas, hari kasih sayang. _Valentine_. Semacam itulah,"

Riko diam mencerna perkataan Teppei. Tangan kiriya bergerak menyisipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga sementara otaknya kembali me-_recall_ ingatannya tentang Februari. Riko ingat, Februari adalah bulan rehat bagi Seirin. Setelah winter cup berakhir dan gelar juara ada di tangan mereka, Riko memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu-waktu berharga berupa jam istirahat bagi timnya. Tak terkecuali waktu istirahat bagi Hyuuga Junpei yang waktu itu sudah dua bulan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sementara rekan timnya beristirahat, Riko mengisi waktunya dengan coretan-coretan susunan menu latihan untuk bulan-bulan ke depan. Kontak dari luar dia putuskan bahkan dari Junpei pun hanya sesekali dia tanggapi. Riko dan determinasinya pada basket adalah suatu bentuk satu kesatuan, sehingga Junpei pun tidak banyak menuangkan protes kala itu.

Lalu _valentine_? Riko memang tidak terlalu memusatkan atensinya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Baginya, kasih sayangnya bisa mengalir kapan saja tanpa harus berpatokan pada momentum tertentu. Yang Riko tahu tentang valentine adalah perayaannya yang sering dikaitkan dengan coklat.

Tunggu, _coklat_?

"Teppei, seberapa penting coklat di hari _valentine_?"

"Coklat itu hanya simbolisasinya, itu seperti kau menyampaikan rasa sayangmu dengan perantara coklat,"

"Jadi cuma simbolisasi, kan."

"Tapi menurutku itu agak berbeda bagi yang sudah berpasangan,"

"Eh?"

"Seperti sebuah bentuk keintiman,"

Riko mengerutkan alisnya, tidak paham, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Teppei ke arena basket lagi. Di sana punggung Junpei menyapanya. Riko ingat coklat lagi.

.

.

"Junpei-_kun _kalau aku buat coklat untukmu kau mau memakannya?"

"Kalau kau memaksa aku _toh _tidak bisa menolak,"

"Kalau kau boleh menolaknya, tetap mau makan?"

"Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak, Riko."

Jawaban Junpei tersirat, mengingatkan Riko akan punggung Junpei yang bergerak-gerak ritmis di tanjakan dan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Riko tersenyum, menarik simpul ikatan rambutnya, matahari semi menyambutnya dari tirai jendela kamar.

Hari ini, Riko tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Berkali-kali percobaan gagal dan Riko sukses menghancurkan dapur di rumahnya. Cukup hancur hingga membuat Kagetora, Ayahnya, lebih memilih membeli masakan di luar daripada memberdayakan dapur. Tapi kehancuran itu berbuah manis dengan sebongkah coklat berbentuk bola basket (yang lebih menyerupai gumpalan yang diberi motif garis-garis) yang kini ada di dalam tasnya.

Pulang sekolah Riko berniat memberikannya pada Junpei. Sengaja tidak bilang sebelumnya sehingga ketika Riko kembali naik ke boncengan Junpei, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus. Dia mengayuh sepedanya seperti biasa, dengan irama yang stagnan dan kayuhan pedal yang pelan. Rambut hitamnya yang baru saja dipotong bergerak-gerak tertiup angin jalanan.

Di belakangnya, Riko mengulum senyum sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya yang berisi coklat. Tangannya masih enggan melingkar pada pinggang Junpei. Hanya ekor matanya yang sulit berpaling dari punggung Junpei yang bergerak mengikuti ritme kayuhan kakinya. Lagi, punggung itu mengingatkannya ada benda berharganya yang kini ada di dalam tas.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal seperti biasanya, kebanyakan tentang basket dan persiapan mereka menuju Interhigh.

"Ini tahun terakhirku, kupastikan kita akan menang lagi!"

Riko tersenyum menyemangati di balik punggungnya. Semangat yang meletup dari seorang Junpei adalah salah satu hal istimewa dalam dirinya yang sulit dielakkan.

"Kau harus menang, kalau menang nanti kubuatkan coklat!"

"Tch, kenapa harus menunggu menang dulu baru membuatkanku coklat sih, pelit."

"Sebegitu inginnya makan coklat buatanku?"

Junpei mengangkat bahunya, "hanya ingin saja."

"Sayang sekali, padahal hari ini aku membawakanmu coklat hasil buatanku lho, Junpei-_kun_."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Riko untuk kemudian berteriak karena Junpei tiba-tiba saja keseimbangannya goyah. Pemuda itu bergumam kalau Riko membual sampai akhirnya Riko mengeluarkan coklatnya dan menampakkannya langsung di depan muka Junpei yang masih mengayuh sepeda. Seketika gaya gesek rem sepeda kayuh Junpei pun bekerja maksimal. Sepedanya terhenti dengan bunyi decitan yang menakutkan.

Junpei menggapai bingkisan coklat di depannya, memberi titah Riko turun dari boncengan sementara dia sendiri pun menepikan sepedanya tepat di pinggir jembatan layang. Di ufuk barat matahari bersemu, pipi Junpei ikut menghangat. Dipandanginya bingkisan di tangannya dengan tatapan setengah percaya.

"Kau yang buat?"

Riko tersenyum terlalu lebar, sebelah tangannya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "ehehehe, kemampuan memasakku memang tidak bisa diremehkan!"

Inginnya Junpei tidak percaya kalau Riko yang buat tapi kemudian ketika dibuka isinya, Junpei langsung paham bahwa coklat di tangannya adalah buah karya Riko. Bentuknya yang cukup jauh dari ekspektasi sudah cukup membuktikan keabsahannya.

"Kau tidak mencampurkan hal-hal aneh di dalamnya kan?"

"Bertanya sekali lagi kusuruh kau menelan coklat itu bulat-bulat lho, Junpei-_kun_!"

Menelan ludahnya sebentar, Junpei akhirnya menggigit kecil sepotong coklat yang ada di tangannya. Satu lumatan, Junpei memandang Riko, mata gadis itu mengungkap tanya penuh harap. Junpei melanjutkan ke gigitan kedua, ketiga,keempat dan banyak gigitan lainnya hingga tinggal tersisa sebagian di tangannya.

"Kaumakan seperti orang rakus,"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang, terima kasih ya,"

Tangan Junpei yang bebas dari coklat terangkat menuju kepala Riko, mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan gadis itu.

"Aaa, coklatnya enak?"

Junpei mengangguk sambil menyuapkan satu gigitan lagi di mulutnya,

"Benar-benar enak kan? Bukan karena kauingin aku senang mendengarnya,"

Junpei tidak menjawab hanya tangannya bergerak mencapai bibir Riko, menyuapkan sepotong coklat ke mulut gadis itu. Diam-diam Riko menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, coklatnya memang benar-benar manis.

"Kautahu Riko, di dunia ini ada tiga jenis coklat."

"Tiga?"

"Hmm, coklat yang hanya bisa kaulihat, coklat yang hanya bisa kaucicipi dan coklat yang bisa kautelan dan kaucerna dengan baik,"

Junpei membalikkan badannya menghadap matahari, Riko di belakangnya berkerut heran sekaligus penasaran,

"Kalau coklatku masuk kategori yang mana?"

"Coklatmu masuk kategori keempat."

"Empat? Bukannya katamu ada tiga?"

"Memang, coklatmu itu pengecualian. Coklatmu bukan hanya bisa kulihat, kucicipi, kutelan dan kucerna dengan baik,tapi bisa kunikmati juga dengan hati."

Kemudian Junpei seperti akan mengucap terima kasih tapi kemudian pemuda itu terburu-buru menyuapkan keping coklat terakhir ke mulutnya dan detik berikutnya Junpei tersedak. Riko tertawa, tanpa perlu melihat dari sisi depan pun Riko tahu kali ini Junpei tengah mati-matian menahan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk tampak manis di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Tapi, memang begitulah Hyuuga Junpei yang Riko kenal.

Dan Riko sama sekali tidak menyesal mendapat penilaian coklat dari Junpei dengan kategori keempat.

"_Arigatou_, Junpei-_kun_!"

.

.

**[end]**

Junpei-_kun_ itu kedengeran unyu sekali kalo dibayangin hshshshsh dan saya lagi kepengen coklat ;A; entah kenapa lagi seneng nge-random tengah malem. Balik lagi jadi makhluk nocturnal :(((

Btw, ini JunRiko pertama saya. _Seems cheesy (again), right_? Ehehehe _sorry I can't hold myself this OTP just too _unyuuuuu /ngomongapah.

Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini dan mind to review?

**Story only=1367words**

**240414, hometown**

**allihyun**


End file.
